Una nueva vida
by dianetonks
Summary: ¿Puede un ex mortífago encontrar la redención? Han pasado muchos años desde la guerra mágica y Draco Malfoy espera que las nuevas decisiones que ha tomado lo lleven a empezar una nueva vida.


**Disclaimer:** Todo sobre Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Dios salve a la reina JK.

NA: Un relato algo corto sobre lo que me gusta imaginar que sucede con Draco después de la guerra.

* * *

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA.**

Draco Malfoy sabía que la vida después de la guerra no sería fácil, serían pocos los que olvidarían lo que el miedo le había llevado a hacer, incluyéndose entre ellos. Después de los horrores que había tenido que vivir se daba cuenta que la pureza de sangre y todos los prejuicios que sus padres le habían inculcado no tenían ningún sentido, el mundo en el que creció ya no existía, su vida había cambiado por completo sintiéndose vacío y sin reconocer quien era. De lo único que estaba seguro era que aquel mundo no lo deseaba para su propio hijo, por suerte Astoria compartía los nuevos ideales del mundo mágico y a pesar de no amarse entre sí decidieron que su hijo jamás conocería que significaba el odio ni el desamor. Con la llegada de Scorpius se dio cuenta que no sería del todo feliz si la sombra del pasado lo perseguía, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de redimirse, con los conocimientos de los sanadores dijo adiós a su familia y se unió a un grupo de magos que viajaban por el mundo para ayudar a magos y muggles que vivían en territorios en guerra, dejando atrás el apellido Malfoy, los prejuicios y al amor de su vida se embarcó en un viaje a lo desconocido.

Su vida era tan diferente a la que soñaba cuando era un niño, antes era un príncipe, una serpiente que llevaba con orgullo el color de su casa, era prepotente y odiaba a gente que ni siquiera conocía, creía que la riqueza le daba poder sobre los demás, que la pureza de sangre era lo más importante, no fue hasta que el propio odio le arranco todo lo que tenía que se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus sueños.

Ahora no quedaba nada de aquel rubio con sonrisa de medio lado, era una hombre tranquilo, tolerante que iba aprendiendo de los errores del pasado, que pasaba los días curando a niños y llevando un poco de consuelo a familias desintegradas por una guerra que nadie entendía, incluso había aprendido a curar sin necesidad de magia, quien diría que él podría encontrar en aquello la tranquilidad que la guerra mágica le arrebatara. Jamás había recibido tantas sonrisas y agradecimientos como en aquellos 10 años que pasó ayudando a desconocidos. Esos días, a pesar de la lejanía y la soledad, lograban tranquilizar los recuerdos, las pesadillas desaparecían y la felicidad empezaba a crecer dentro de su corazón.

Durante los años había escrito cartas para comunicarle a su hijo que todo estaba bien y sabía por él que las cosas cambiaron en el mundo mágico y en especial en la segunda persona que más quería. Supo que ahora era viuda, que seguía siendo una defensora de las criaturas mágicas, que vivía sola en una casa que resultaba demasiado grande después que sus hijos hicieran su vida, y que al parecer no la habían visto con nadie más desde que su esposo Ronald muriera. Se atrevió a escribirle en varias ocasiones pero jamás intento confesar nada, tan solo describía su día a día y a pesar de no recibir una respuesta no se dio por vencido, le habló de los días buenos, del cambio que experimentaba, le habló de las sonrisas que recibía y de aquellas mujeres de ojos grandes que le recordaban a ella.

Al final de la guerra sabía que era tiempo de volver, tal vez sería digno de regresar al nuevo mundo mágico y que podría existir una pequeña esperanza de ser digno del reconocimiento de sus seres más amados, su hijo y ella. El retorno resultaba inesperado pero era tiempo de volver a una vida que parecía tan lejana, llegando el día de partir recibió muestras de cariño que el pequeño Draco Malfoy jamás hubiera imaginado.

A sus más de 50 años, sintiéndose una nueva persona, llegó al viejo Londres sin esperar que la primera persona con la que se encontraría sería ella. Jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos, ahora con algunas arrugas alrededor de ellos, el cabello salvaje era más corto y el color marrón se mezclaba con mechones plateados, el cuerpo ya no era tan frágil ni delicado como en su juventud pero lejos de verse mal le pareció la mujer más bella que existía en el mundo.

La había visto por última vez antes de partir en el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraban, recordaba haber pedido perdón por lo que sucedió en el pasado y no pudo evitar decirle por primera y única vez que la amaba. Y como el digno Malfoy de antes escapó antes que ella pudiera entender que es lo que ocurría.

Por un breve momento sus ojos se encontraron y fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa cuando Hermione asintió como señal de reconocimiento. Había pasado tanto tiempo y el corazón seguía acelerándose ante ella, no sabía las razones que la llevaban a permanecer en ese lugar, deseaba saber cómo lo vería ahora, que pasaría por su mente al verlo después de tantos años, por qué no había respondido todas sus cartas, su instinto le pedía que se alejara pero aquella opresión en el pecho le pedía que acortara la distancia.

– Señora Weasley. – Ignorando las miradas curiosas que los observaban le tendió la mano como señal de saludo, ella frunció el ceño al escuchar como la llamaba. El contacto había disparado una chispa que ambos notaron haciendo que aquel saludo tardara unos segundos más de lo debido.

– Sr. Malfoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

– Solo Draco – La interrumpió con una sonrisa de medio lado- el sr Malfoy siempre será el viejo Lucius, la escuela fue hace tanto tiempo pero aún sigues tan bella como antes, me ha dado gusto verte.

Se alejó sonriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie, después de verla se daba cuenta que el amor que aquella bruja le hacía sentir no tenía sentido ahora, a pesar de dejar atrás al mortífago, se sentía viejo, qué podía ofrecerle ella lo tenía todo, tenía más oro que él, la mejor posición en el Ministerio de magia, una enorme familia que jamás lo aceptarían, y ante todo que podía darle él un viejo sanador que a pesar de superar el pasado aún era un cobarde que no se atrevía a declarar de nuevo el amor que sentía por ella. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, iría a buscar a su hijo y dar inicio a su nueva vida.

– ¿No te preguntas que hago aquí Draco?

Se detuvo pensando que escuchaba mal, no había duda que se hacía viejo tenía alucinaciones ahora.

– ¿De nuevo piensas huir?

Era ella, con el corazón palpitando velozmente, giro hacia aquella mujer entrada en años que lo miraba fijamente, con ese ceño tan marcado y ojos brillantes.

– Dijiste que me amabas y saliste huyendo por 10 años y ahora que has vuelto ¿tienes el descaro de dejarme sola en medio de un andén donde te he esperado por horas? Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde, viejo hurón.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – No podía entender nada de lo que decía – Tú eras feliz cuando me fui, tenías a tu amado esposo, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No iba a pedirte que me eligieras después de todo. No era digno de ti Hermione.

– No puedes decirle a alguien que lo amas y huir por tantos años, recibí tus cartas pero nunca volviste, decías que solo así reparabas el daño que hiciste, que era tu forma de ganar mi perdón pero te había perdonado desde antes Draco y no dejaste que dijera nada, tenía tanto que decirte y simplemente diste la vuelta y no volviste...

– ¿Quieres que te diga toda la verdad? – Acortó la distancia que existía entre ellos, parecía irreal poder observar de cerca aquellos ojos marrones con los que soñaba desde que era joven - Eras todo lo que pensaba en medio del caos Hermione, eras mi luz en medio de la muerte, pero no podía volver, no sin perdonarme por todo el daño que ocasione, tú lo tenías todo en cambio yo solo era una paria en medio del mundo mágico, nadie podía verme diferente, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Quedarme y soportar aquel desprecio? Por eso me fui, por eso me aleje de mi hijo y de ti, no podía verlos a los ojos esperando que ustedes me rescataran. – Se atrevió a tocar su mejilla ya sin rastros de temor - Te he amado desde los días que compartimos juntos después de la guerra, desde el momento que me miraste como un hombre diferente, desde el día que tomaste mi mano sin miedo y te atreviste a hablarme con libertad en medio de todos. Ese día me liberaste un poco pero era demasiada la carga que llevaba encima, por eso te deje ir con un hombre digno de ti, rompí mi matrimonio, dejé a mi hijo y me fui en busca del perdón que me hacía falta. Regreso sin rencores, sin odio, siendo una nueva persona, olvide el pasado pero jamás pude olvidarte. Jamás pude dejar de quererte y verte aquí es un sueño que un viejo como yo jamás se atrevió a tener.

– Las cosas cambiaron después de la guerra, tú eras diferente, aprendí a quererte con la convivencia pero también fui una cobarde y te vi partir, no pude traicionar a Ron, y cuando él se fue tus cartas eran mi consuelo, no deje de pensar en ti – sonrió y posó una mano sobre la suya acortando la distancia – necesitaba verte a los ojos Draco para decirte que me enamore de ti.

– ¿Aunque sea un hurón decrépito? – ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

Draco Malfoy jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vio 40 años atrás, la primera vez que lo había golpeado, todas las peleas infantiles, el miedo que vio en sus ojos durante la guerra, sus gritos en la Mansión Malfoy, su voz al apoyarlo frente al mundo mágico para salvarle de Azkaban, su ayuda para decidir ser sanador, las risas que compartieron, la primera vez que lo había tomado de la mano, los días que ella lo miraba con aceptación. Después de tantos años estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar el casto beso que recibió aquella tarde y justo ahí supo que todos los años lejos habían valido la pena, al fin podría ser feliz en su nueva vida.

Fin.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco de todo corazón, me atreví a escribir esto con algo de temor debo decir, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensarlo, disculpen si algo no ha tenido mucho sentido, realmente es la primera vez que escribo Dramione (Y la segunda historia que me atrevo a publicar) y sí me salí totalmente de lo cannon pero bueno se puede soñar ¿Cierto?, sé que han dicho que nos saquemos la idea de la cabeza sobre ellos juntos pero los años nos hacen crecer y madurar y la idea del amor después de ello me picaba, un Draco maduro, sanador y cursi jaja. Si alguno deja un comentario acepto cualquier tipo de crítica o sugerencias.

Que Draco aparezca en sus sueños y les llene de besitos.

Gracias.


End file.
